Sincere Lies
by Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox
Summary: A Sincere Lie never hurted anybody, Haruhi. KyouyaxHaruhi


**Title: Sincere Lies**

**Fanfic: Ouran Koukou Host Bu**

**Summary: "...****I don't care if you love that idiot more than me, what matter is that you love me someway. - Kyouya said."  
**

**Pairing: KyouyaxHaruhi and TamakixÉclair. **

**Thanks to my beta reader and friend: Alana-chan (the best one)!!! Thank you very much, baby! You rock!  
**

**Disclaimer: Someday I'll have something...Wait I have something! My fanfics! x) I can be happy now! **

* * *

**Sincere Lies**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**

**

* * *

Sometimes, it's complicated to always say the truth. This is one of the many things that are completely impossible that a man doesn't make even if only one time. Everybody lies, but in contrast with the truth, all the lies are sinceres…**

**" - I can't do this anymore – a brown-haired young lady says to herself."**

**" - I can't lie about how I feel for you, Tamaki…- the young maid looks at the blonde and the beautiful French woman who is with him."**

**" - HARUHI! MY BELOVED DAUGHTER! – Tamaki shouted in joy when he saw her."**

**Haruhi only waved and came back home, she was very thoughtful…How did she manage to hide her feelings during six years? How could she keep lying to him? And worst, to herself?**

**When Haruhi was just a child, she learned that saying the truth was always the best way to prevent your own suffering and others as well; but there's no point, everybody has to learn how live with the pain.**

**The first thing that Haruhi did when she arrived at home was taking a bath, a long bath. After that, she went to the garden to think of all her silent years. Haruhi looks at the cherry tree in her garden, she sat down and stayed there.**

**"- I can't do this anymore…"**

**"- This secret has been hidden for six years. Why can't you put up with it anymore, Haruhi? – a handsome dark-haired man wearing glasses sat down next to her, however, she didn't want to look at him."**

**" - Because it doesn't matter how long have it been hidden. There will be a moment that your secret will suffocate you. – Haruhi said as tear falls on the floor."**

**" - This secret doesn't suffocate you when it is released to somebody else, Haruhi. I know your secret, therefore, it won't suffocate you."**

**" - Do you promise me that you will never talk about it to anyone? – she finally looks at him."**

**" - I never did, why would I talk about it now? – the young man hugs her."**

**" - Why did you marry me, Kyouya? – Haruhi was crying when she asked it."**

**" - Because I love you and I don't care if you love more that idiot than me. What matter is that you love me someway."**

**" - I didn't want to lie to Tamaki anymore…"**

**" - A sincere lie never hurted anyone, dear."**

**" - Sincere lie? – Haruhi didn't understand what her husband was saying."**

**"- You said that you love him, you don't specify the way you did. You lied to Tamaki, because you didn't want him to suffer for you; you lied thinking of what was the best to him. You were sincere when you told that you loved him, but you were a liar when you did hide the way you loved him, but you protected him, you didn't permit that he suffered. That's why all lies are sinceres."**

**"- But not everybody lies to protect other people."**

**" - But people lie with the intention of protecting someone or something, it doesn't matter what it is, they lie and are sinceres when did it, because sincerity isn't just when you say the truth, but also when you lie to fulfill a wish that you know that will never come true."**

**" - I didn't understand anything, but your words make me fell better. – she laughed."**

**" - That's good! That's what really matter. – Kyouya smiled, a true smile if I can say…"**

**" - Do you think that someday I will forget him? – Haruhi asked."**

**" - I don't know, but if you don't I'll add it in your debt. – Kyouya smirked."**

**" - Oh my God! My husband is a bastard. – she kissed him.**

**Sometimes, it's complicated to always say the truth. This is one of the many things that are completely impossible that a man doesn't make even if only one time. Everybody lies, but in contrast with the truth, all the lies are sincere, ****because sincerity isn't just when you say the truth, but also when you lie to fulfill a wish that you know that will never come true.**

**Owari**

* * *

**I love Kyouya and Haruhi, they are my favorite pairing. x) **

**Review please. **

**See you later!  
**

**bY: Desert Fox**


End file.
